OK KO - Episode 925 - It's Time for a Death Battle!
by dragonlordIV
Summary: After the events of Dark Plaza, KO finds a mysterious box labeled 'Death Battle' at his front door. Join KO, Rad, and Enid, as well as guest stars from OK K.O. , as they watch the violent game show Death Battle.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: A Mysterious Box

KO woke up as usual ready to face the day. He saw his mom cooking his favorite breakfast and prepared to get back to work at Lakewood Plaza Turbo. It had been three days since they saved the Plaza's destruction from POINT. The organization had now reformed back to its original purpose as a team of individual heroes. As he opened the door he saw a black box. It didn't look like it belonged to Boxmore, instead of the normal Boxmore enigma, it read the title 'Death Battle' on it. He also saw a posted note on the box. It read:

_Dear KO,_

_You seem like you need a break, I hope that this collection of Death Battle will give you and your friends enjoyment._

_Signed,_

_Your Uncle OP_

_PS Don't tell your mom I gave this to you, she is going to burn me alive._

KO didn't remember having an Uncle OP, but he didn't want his mom to burn a stranger, so he didn't tell her. Back at Gar's Bodega, KO walks in with the Death Battle box in his hand.

"Hey KO," said his long time friend Enid, "what's that you got there?"

"I'm not sure, all it reads is Death Battle."

Rad, his other longtime friend, said, "Well it looks cool, open it up."

KO does, and inside are a bunch of DVDs labeled Death Battle. The only difference was there were numbers on the bottom.

"Woah," said Rad, "Must be a show or something."

"I'll go get a DVD player." said Enid.

After setting up a DVD player and a TV screen, she grabbed a DVD box labeled Season 1 and put in the disc. An intro begins playing. The screen showed different words on the screen: ScrewAttack Presents; In Association With Rooster Teeth; DEATH BATTLE. Two men then appeared on screen, one was a man with white hair, a scientist getup, a robot hand, and green tinted glasses. The other was a trucker-like man with a brown mustache, a ripped flannel shirt, a hat reading Death Battle, and a peg leg.

"Wow, they look cool." said Enid."

_Wizard: Hello, if you are watching this, you have just entered the Death Battle Zone! I am Wizard, Wiz for short. I am a technology expert, scientist, inventor...and probably mad._

"That last part sounds a little bit unsettling." said Rad.

**Boomstick: I'm Boomstick...I just love three things in life: Booze, Boobs, and anything that goes BOOM! Heads up ladies, I'm single.**

"Good grief." said Enid.

_Wizard: If you are wondering who we are, we're the hosts of Death Battle. If you are also wondering what we're about, hold on a second. Since the dawn of time, one of the few biggest questions mankind has wondered is what would happen if so and so faced this person._

**Boomstick: So we solve this problem with this very show, Death Battle, where we put two or more characters in one place and cause them to fight to the death!**

"That's terrible!" Everyone cried.

_Wizard: Wait a minute Boomstick! We don't want our viewers to think we're commiting murder. Just to clarify, we are simply pitting two or more characters with a simulation. Thanks to our intern Jocelyn, she can put fake duplicate characters in a battle to the death without harming the real ones._

Everyone sighed in relief.

**Boomstick: Back to Death Battle, you may be wondering how Death Battle even works. Well I'll tell you: we research each character and use that data of their awesome abilities to determine who wins.**

_Wizard: The rules of Death Battle are simple: _

_Combatants possess no prior knowledge of each other unless specified by canon or otherwise._

_To ensure a fair fight, all moral restraints from killing are ignored. All other traits are considered._

_A character's maximum potential is examined unless otherwise specified. Factors unrelated to the characters cannot end the battle._

_All official material related to a character is applied unless found contradictory to original source material._

"Those rules seem simple enough." said KO.

**Boomstick: This has been an intro on Death Battle, presented by Wiz and Boomstick.**

_Wizard: We hope you enjoy Death Battle._

The intro ends. KO, Enid, and Rad had no idea what to say. A blue caption appeared on the now black scene: Do you want to continue? Y/N. The trio then discussed what to do next.

"I say we keep watching." said Rad, "It looks so cool!"

"Yeah, but what about KO?" said Enid.

"I wanna watch! I wanna watch!" said KO.

"Fine, let's watch it."

**TBC - Coming Up: Boba Fett vs Samus Aran (Guest Viewers: Brandon and A Real Magic Skeleton)**

**Author's Note: This will be my only Author's Note, I hope you'll like it, this is my first ever reaction fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Boba Fett vs Samus Aran

"Come on guys, hurry." said KO, no longer able to contain his excitement.

Rad and Enid grabbed some snacks so they can be able to enjoy the show. Then, Brandon and A Real Magic Skeleton came into the Bodega.

"What's with the snacks?" asked Brandon.

(One explanation later, I'm too lazy)

"Oh, well that makes sense." said ARMS, "Can we join?"

"Yeah, this Death Battle sounds awesome." said Brandon.

"Knock yourselves out." said Rad.

Enid presses play, and episode 1 begins.

(Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings.

"I'd ran into a few bounty hunters in space." said Rad.

"Woah...what did you do to them?" asked KO starstrucked.

"He ran away from them when they threatened to cut his head off." said Enid.

"WHAT!? I DID NOT!" said Rad.

Boomstick: They blow shit up for cash.

Wiz: A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.

"HAHAHAHA!" said Brandon, "What a funny name!" Everyone agreed that it was a funny named, but they wondered how this Boba Fett was dangerous.

Boomstick: But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets explode when she's done with them. BOOM!

"Did I hear it correctly? Samus is a girl?" said ARMS.

"Huh, her suit makes her look like a boy." said Rad.

"Sounds cool in my book," said Enid.

Wiz: I'm Wizard.

Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills of these two beastly killers and

answer the most important question of all: Which of these two warriors would win... a Death Battle.

Boba Fett:

(*Cues: Star Wars Episode IV - The Death Star/The Stormtroopers*)

Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness, and brute force. But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death.

Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass spacesuit ever.

"You have to admit, the suit looks pretty neat." said Enid.

Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged of nearly indestructible Duraplast, containing a micro-energy field for dispersing impacts.

"I don't understand." said KO.

"His suit is basically able to deflect attacks." said Rad.

Boomstick: This guy can have a freaking bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.

Wiz: His gauntlets house a flamethrower with a reach of 5 meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous

concussion and stun missiles. His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child.

Boomstick: Yeah, I do that with my guns too…

Everyone was unsettled by Boomsticks wierd habit.

Wiz: That's... not weird at all, Boomstick. Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry.

Boomstick: Well, everybody and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around on his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't want to see this thing heading your way.

"I guess that's why his is a dangerous mercanary." said ARMS.

"I've got to have that jetpack." said Rad, "I can destroy all of Boxman's robots and won't have to use my legs!"

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short, Fett is a human Swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He's even held his own against Darth Vader... twice.

Everyone was shocked. This Boba Fett seemed more than a bount hunter, he was a reveloutionary killer. KO then thought about TKO, even TKO couldn't possibly kill at the level this man presented.

Boomstick: Holy shit, that is hardcore!

Wiz: He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old.

Now they were really amazed, "He fought someone to a draw at age 12!?" said Brandon.

"I don't think Mr. Gar can even fight this guy." said Enid.

Boomstick: Sam Jackson's got nothing on him.

"Who's Sam Jackson?" said Rad.

Wiz: But with all his awesomeness, every so often Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around looking for snacks.

Boomstick: Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth, and he's got a jet pack!

The heroes were disgusted by the Sarlacc, it was a sand pit with teeth and multiple tounges.

Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.

"You got that right." said ARMS.

Darth Vader: No disintegration.

Boba Fett: As you wish.

Samus Aran:

(*Cues: Lower Norfair - Super Metroid*)

Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being.

"Bird DNA?" asked Brandon.

"On second thought, she seems pretty gross." said Enid.

Boomstick: How do they do that?! I want me some bird DNA!

Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.

Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude…

"It is kind of confusing." said ARMS.

"But it is perfect suit to make her a hero if she wanted to." said KO.

Wiz: Her primary weapon, the Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range.

"Man, that does look lame." said Rad.

Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, it'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Whoop!

Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missles. Samus controls the skies with a powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.

Boomstick/Brandon/ARMS: What the f-?! How does she do that?

"Language!" said KO, covering his ears.

Wiz; Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.

Boomstick: Samus also has a freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!

"We could use that when fight Boxman's robots."

Wiz: She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species. However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.

"That stinks." said Brandon.

Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse.

Samus: Time to go.

Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all.

Enid then paused the video, "Ok then guys, who do you think is going to win?"

"Boba Fett, there is no way that guy is going to lose abilities. All the bad things he did was fall in a ravenous pit." said Rad.

"I also vote for Boba Fett." said Brandon.

"Samus." said KO, "She seems more faster than Boba Fett despite the jetpack."

"Yeah me too," said Enid, "she also is most likely to strategize."

"To be honest," said ARMS, "both seem to be equal in power level. I just wanna find out."

Enid then unpaused the video.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!

(*Cues: Metroid: Zero Mission - Title Theme Remix*)

Samus is shown flying through space in her spaceship. However, Boba Fett's ship, the Slave I, shoots at her ship, throwing it out of orbit and landing on Earth, where it crash lands somewhere in the middle of a futuristic city. Samus gets out of her ship and Fett hovers down to the where Samus landed.

FIGHT!

(*Cues: Star Wars Episode V - Attacking a Star Destroyer*)

Samus shoots her Power Beams, that fade out almost instantly, not even reaching her opponent. Fett counters with a few shots from his blaster, but Samus jumps in the air, firing a missle at Fett, which hits. When she lands, Fett hits her with his flamethrower. When Samus jumps back and shoots another missle, Fett flies up using his jet pack. However, Samus goes after him using her Screw Attack and eventually hits him, which forces him to the ground.

(*Cues: Star Wars Episode IV - Imperial Attack*)

When Samus lands, Fett shoots missiles at her. He then fires his anti-vehicle homing missile, which Samus escapes by going into Morph Ball mode and escaping through a doorway.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Fett cautiously creeps toward the doorway as Samus sneaks behind him in Morph Ball mode and plants a Power Bomb near his feet.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

The bomb explodes and it takes off a large chunk of Fett's health. His suit having withstood the blast, Fett sees Samus and fires a missile at her. Samus dodges by stepping to the side and then freezes Fett using her Ice Beam. She then moves toward the frozen bounty hunter and begins charging her arm cannon. With the charge at its apex and Boba Fett's body slightly moving as he tries to break free of the ice, Samus positions her arm cannon toward his head.

_Samus: You're mine._

With the charge at its maximum before Boba Fett could escape, Samus fires her Charge Beam point-blank, knocking his head clean from his body.

K.O.!

His head flies back downward, clanking on the ground.

"WHAAAAAAT!" screamed Rad and Brandon.

"Wow, they were not kidding about it being a Death Battle." said ARMS

Enid inwardly cheered that Samus won. KO was happy too, but he felt sorry for poor Boba Fett, he could've changed.

(*Cues: Super Metroid - Main Theme (Orchestrated)* )

Boomstick: Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was insane!

Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skill trumped him... hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus.

"I haven't thought of it that way..." said Rad.

Boomstick: He was shooting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people.

"That is true," said Enid, "Samus' speed with the bird DNA makes her faster than an average human, Boba Fett had to use a jetpack."

Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her.

Boomstick: After that screw up, Samus managed to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.

"Kind of like Shy Ninja." said KO.

Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field managed to minimize the damage he took from the power bomb, but by that point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face.

Boomstick: She sure stopped him cold.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Rad, "He just made an ice pun!"

Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The winner is Samus Aran.

"That was interesting..." said Enid. Everyone agreed.

"Well," said ARMS, "me and Brandon have to go, it's our shift."

ARMS had to drag Brandon who wanted to keep watching. After that fiasco, Enid and Rad ran to grab more snacks for another episode.

**TBC - Coming up: Akuma vs Shang Tsung (Guest Viewers: Mr. Gar)**


End file.
